One Up
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: When you're invited to your cousin's wedding, and she thinks you have a boyfriend; the only way out is to convince your best friend to go with you while also navigating around the aunt you hate.
1. Chapter 1

One Up

A/N: I'm in a rut so have a Shandy fake dating AU. It might be a one-shot, it might not be, guess we'll see.

The door slammed open, which instantly woke up Rune and made Shadow regret ever giving her a key.

"I need your help," Sandy said, closing the door behind her and walking into the living room. "It's an emergency."

Shadow sighed, putting his book down and looking at his friend. "Is it an emergency like that time Parappa got locked in your closet?" he asked.

"No, it's worse," Sandy answered, moving to sit beside him on the couch. "Family matter cause my cousin, Carol, is gettin' married and my family may or may not think I have a boyfriend." She continued.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend for a week n during the wedding. I'll pay you." Sandy said, wringing her hands together.

"Why not ask Static?" Shadow asked, earning a grimace from Sandy.

"He's practically my brother and he goes to family reunions, therefore being apart of it."

Shadow frowned, picking up his book again as Sandy threw her arms around him. "Please, as my best friend, I'll do your laundry for a month." She pleaded, green eyes wide in an attempt to look puppy-doggish.

He took her arms away. "Alright, fine. For my laundry. Long as you never barge into my house like that again." He said, briefly returning the hug she gave him.

"Alright, plane'll be here tomorrow at 7 so get packin', hon," Sandy said, getting off the couch and leaving.

Shadow sat there for a moment longer before standing. "Okay," he mumbled, looking down at Rune. "I'm dropping you off at Static's once I finish packing."

Rune looked at him for a moment before walking off and coming back with his bed. Shadow smiled, heading to his room to pack. Maybe this won't blow up in their faces.

"Holy shit, it's oppressively hot," Shadow said, stepping out of the airport with his luggage.

"It's the south, it's always oppressive. Besides, Randy should be out here." Sandy replied, tugging at the shorts she wore.

She waved as a dark blue truck rolled to a stop in front of them and a squirrel hopped out. He wasn't much taller than Sandy with a dark brown complexion and green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Randy," he said, sticking a hand out towards Shadow. "She ain't tell us much 'bout you."

"I bet," Shadow mumbled, grunting as Sandy pinched him before tossing her luggage in the flatbed. She called shotgun, which left Shadow in the back along with a vase Sandy's mom bought.

He could do this. It was just pretend. All he really had to do, from what Sandy told him on the plane, was avoid Aunt May at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

One Up 2

A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this cause I'm still in a rut and generally unmotivated. Also, I just realized this is my first fake dating AU.

"If we're lucky, pa has us in separate rooms or at least different beds if ma made up her mind on the matter," Sandy said, standing on the front porch. She turned towards Shadow, saying, "Thanks fer coming by the way,"

"It's free laundry, why would I miss out on such a great deal?" he said, the handle of his suitcase digging into his palm once he realized the most he knew of Sandy's parents wasn't much.

He entered the house, stopping when a plump, brown, blonde woman hugged him.

"It's good to finally meet you," she said, pulling away from him. "I hope the plane here wasn't too bad."

"Not at all, this heat though," Shadow replied, scratching his ear. "It's not always like this right?"

Jodi laughed, patting his arm. "I'll make sure to make some tea while y'all unpack." She said, walking into the kitchen as Sandy spoke to an old woman for a moment.

Shadow headed upstairs with his suitcase, stopping as he looked at four closed doors.

"So, turns out we'll be in my old room," Sandy said, nudging him out of the way and opening the first door. She frowned. "I kinda hoped they woulda gotten rid of some stuff."

Shadow snorted, looking inside the room. "Science trophies," he wheezed. "The constellation bed sheet is cute, you nerd."

"Please don't ever say "cute" again, it sounds weird."

"It is," Shadow said, walking into the room. "However, I'm taking this N.W.A. poster. Surprised it's still in good condition."

Sandy rolled her eyes, putting her suitcase on the bed. "You ain't takin' nothin'. Wait, you'll take this bottom drawer." She said, starting to unpack.

"So, Carol, anything I should know about her?" Shadow asked, starting to unpack as well.

"Well, she was the one that asked about my 'boyfriend' and if he'd show up. She's been dyin' to meet you after five years."

"Five years?" Shadow asked, pausing at the bottom drawer. "You've kept this up for five years? I'm. . .not surprised and admire your commitment."

"Thanks, it wasn't easy. I even sent her photos." Sandy said, grinning as she closed the top drawer and zipped up her suitcase.

"Please tell me one of them wasn't that time I fell asleep on your kitchen table." It was bad enough he was that tired, but the mischievous look she sent him told him otherwise. He almost wondered how many other pictures she sent. "I'm giving you a heaping basket of laundry once this is over." He said, looking up as the door opened.

"Sandra Olivia Cheeks, get over here and," the woman paused, opening her arms. "Give me a hug."

Sandy laughed, rushing over to hug her. "Jus' had to use my whole name, didn't ya?" she mumbled, pulling her towards Shadow. "Shadow, this is Carol. Carol, this is Shadow, my be—boyfriend."

His momentary shock of being called that quickly faded as Carol shook his hand. "You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be, but it's great to finally meet you in person." She said, smiling.

"Uh, you too," Shadow responded, "Congratulations on getting married."

"Thanks, hon, y'all oughtta head on downstairs 'fore aunt Jodi finishes cookin'. Less y'all were _busy_ ," She called, walking out of the room.

Sandy stared at the door for a moment before looking at Shadow. "She's right, besides I'm sure Chrissy would love to meet you." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Wait, I don't know anything about her. Aside from, ya know, getting married to Carol." He replied, frowning.

"Oh, please, you'll be fine. It's jus' dinner."

Shadow sighed, following her out the room. He could only hope it would just "be dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

One-Up 3

A/N: So, I decided to continue this cause I've gotten attached and why not introduce Aunt May along with some trouble. jediannsolo and klaudiapasqui

Sandy wasn't nervous, far from it even, until she remembered Aunt May would show up soon. Great. She couldn't stand her anyway, so maybe this will top anything else Aunt May's thrown at her over the years ranging from her job and lack of one to when she moved to Talfryn.

The woman would probably throw a fit once she saw Shadow, and Sandy could only hope he prepared himself.

"So, what's yer job like?" Randy asked, cutting into his steak.

"I work as a, uh, bodyguard," Shadow answered. The less he spoke about that the better, besides he had just met them. He wouldn't want to weird them out this soon.

Sandy's grandmother stared at him for a moment before saying, "Seems dangerous, you sure that's somethin' you wanna do for the rest of your life?"

"I don't really have a choice, I mean, it's easy work." He replied, shrugging and ignoring the odd look from Randy.

"What about you, Nookie? I hope you haven't been holing yourself away with them machines."

"No, not really," Sandy answered, squeezing Shadow's shoulder. "Him n Static are a handful n I don't feel comfortable leavin' em alone together."

"What could we possibly do?" Shadow asked, and immediately regretted it when Sandy shot him a glare.

"I dunno, maybe break the coffee maker and the table in the same day."

"That was two years ago," he mumbled. "At least we bought replacements."

"I was gone for thirty minutes," she said, getting up as the doorbell rang.

"So," Carol started, smiling. "how'd you two meet? Sandy didn't tell me." she continued, looking at Shadow.

"Um, we actually met during one of my jobs. She was my, uh, charge actually." He answered, briefly meeting Carol's gaze before returning it to his plate. It was so long ago that he hadn't really given it much thought and now they were friends. Granted, he was also friends with Static of all people, but he assumed childhood friends always stuck together.

"Oh, it's just like that movie with Whitney Huston," Jodi said, smiling. "It's funny cause Sandy loves it."

"Matter of fact," Randy started, looking at the doorway as the doorbell rang again. "Somebody let aunt May in."

"They _still_ hate each other, huh?" Chrissy asked, getting up to actually go answer the door.

Shadow stood, taking his plate to the sink and starting to wash it.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I got it," Kenneth said, walking over to him. "Why don't you go n check on your girlfriend? Her n May never really did get along ever since she was little."

"Is there any reason why?" Shadow asked, moving out of the way.

"Heck if I knew. That girl ain't wanna tell us, May wasn't no better I can tell you that much."

Well, that was sort of helpful. Sort of. Shadow cleared his throat before making his way upstairs and towards Sandy's room. "You do know your aunt's in the living room, right?" he said, opening the door and pausing.

Sandy finished pulling on pajama pants. "We're gonna act like that didn't happen." She said, earning a nod in response. "Unfortunately, I know. I was gonna video call Static anyway, you can join me if you want."

He nodded, walking further into the room and sitting on the bed as Sandy opened her laptop.

"How's my favorite fake couple?" Static asked, leaning back on the bed.

"Aunt May's here, so it could be better," Sandy replied, patting the empty space beside her.

"She ratted on us about the coffeemaker," Shadow said, scooting close enough to fit in the camera.

Static scoffed. "That was two years ago, give it a rest."

"Never, I had that table for six years." She said, crossing her legs.

"Anyway," Static said, rolling his eyes. "what kind of rules do you guys have? No kissing, no PDA, that kind of stuff?"

"Rules?" Shadow squeaked, watching Static's camera shake as he sat up.

"You don't have rules! Geez, I thought you two were smart." He shouted. "Number one rule of fake dating is to set rules so no one catches feelings." He continued, running a hand through his yellow streak.

"We're best friends, how hard can fake datin' be?" Sandy asked. "Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed. Do you even sleep in separate beds?"

"No. Well, yes, but we don't have an air mattress right now and besides all three of us have shared a bed." Sandy replied. She didn't really see the reason to Static's more than usual theatrics.

"What's the real difference between a friendship and relationship anyway?" Shadow asked. "Not much if you ask me."

"A lot of things," Static whined. "You can't sit here and tell me you two are prepared for unprompted hand holding, an arm around the waist or whatever romantic thing."

"Alright, alright, fine. We'll make some rules tomorrow if you'll calm down." Shadow said, putting his head on Sandy's shoulder.

"Good. I have to go because your mutt keeps trying to—Rune, get away from the curtains, my mom bought me those."

The camera shook again, this time landing on the brown walls and a poster in Static's room. They looked at each other before Sandy closed her laptop.

"Static," Shadow said, shaking his head. "I'm surprised we're even friends."

"You know you like him, I dunno why y'all are like that," Sandy said, putting her laptop away and turning the light off.

"Anyway, rules. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Sandy replied, getting in bed. "Now, go shower, hope Aunt May doesn't catch you in the halls."

Shadow sighed, getting up. "Yeah sure." He didn't see any kind of reason as to why he should avoid her. She could be nice and Sandy's just exaggerating.

He turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder, quickly face to face with Aunt May.

"You must be Sandy's boyfriend," she said, shaking his hand. He quietly noted how everyone else was short and still had to get used to being called that. "I see she's still on her delinquent streak. How many times have you been to jail?"

Now Shadow could see why Sandy didn't like Aunt May.


	4. Chapter 4

One Up 4

A/N: I watched To All the Boys I Loved Before yesterday and hoo boy, I'm watching it again today. It also made me want to finish this lol. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy. Criticism is welcome and appreciated. Special thanks to JediAnnSolo and klaudiapasqui

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked, looking at Aunt May like she had just grown an extra head. He wasn't even sure if the Institute was considered a prison, no matter how much it felt like it.

"Your scars. Figured you got them in a prison fight or something." She replied, waving a dismissive hand.

Right. He had ditched his normal long-sleeved shirts so he wouldn't fucking bake in the heat. "No," he said, turning to head towards the bathroom.

"You've been dating for how long? Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't run you off yet."

"Five years," he said, turning back around. They've been friends for seven years, so the math wasn't off. "Not that easy to get rid of anyway." He continued, scratching his ear.

Aunt May looked at him for a moment before sneering. "Alright, lover boy, calm down. My niece was always interested in science n jumpin' off stuff, I'm jus' wondering how she had time for a relationship." She said, heading towards the staircase.

It wasn't real, Shadow reminded himself, entering the bathroom and turning the light on. Their whole romantic relationship was fake, but it still didn't give Aunt May the right to pry. He finished showering, drying his ears as he made his way to Sandy's room.

He sat on the edge of the bed, saying, "I thought you'd be asleep already."

"You were only gone fer twenty minutes, and it takes you thirteen to shower."

"Why do you," he paused. On second thought, he didn't want to know how she knew. "Anyway, we need to make rules."

"Aunt May got to you," Sandy said, rolling her eyes. "What mess did she say now?"

"Should I start at where she called me a delinquent or when she thought I got my scars from a prison fight?" Shadow asked, drawing a chart on the notebook Sandy gave him. "Do I even look like a delinquent?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes,"

"Then yes, you look like a delinquent." She answered, writing in the columns. "I mean I know where you got 'em from, so it ain't that big a deal. Fer me at least. So, what not to do: no PDA, no kissin', you and I both know you can't flirt,"

"I wouldn't want to flirt with my best friend, it'd be weird if I didn't flirt with my 'girlfriend'," Shadow said, cutting her off for a moment. "So," he started, taking the notebook from her. "how about no kisses on the mouth?"

"That's fair. Other than that, not much has changed. I don't see what Static was freaking out about." Sandy replied, shaking her head and rewriting the small list before giving the sheet of paper to Shadow.

"Yeah, he does tend to overreact. How hard can this be anyway?" Shadow said, grabbing a pillow. "You got any extra covers?"

Sandy blinked, biting her bottom lip for a moment. "Nope. Plus, I wouldn't sleep on the floor if I were you. It's spider season," she replied, getting in bed. "There should be room fer both of us."

Shadow shrugged, lying beside her. After a moment of silence, he shifted. "This is weird without Static in the middle," he said, looking at the ceiling. "And you snore in your sleep."

He could barely see her in the dark, but knew she was facing him. "Not unless I sleep on my side. There's jus' one problem though."

"It can't be that bad,"

He immediately regretted his word choice. Sure, sleeping next to each other was easy. Sandy clinging to him, however, was something he didn't expect. Maybe Static was half right as much as he hated to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

One up 5

A/N: School isn't as bad as it used to be which means I'll have more time to write fics. Hopefully. Special thanks to jediannsolo and klaudiapasqui

"Are you awake yet?" he asked, nudging Sandy. She groaned, pressing her face into his side. Shadow sighed, looking at the ceiling for a moment. "Alright, moving onto plan B," he said, getting his arm from underneath her.

Sandy shifted as she was moved closer to the edge of the bed. She shouted as gravity pulled her off the bed. "Shadow," she said, "you have five seconds."

"Or what?" he replied before a pillow smacked into his face. Shadow looked at her for a moment as she stood with another pillow in her arms. He blocked as she tried to hit him again, pulling Sandy onto the bed with him and pinning her arms to her side. "Are you done?" he asked, grinning as she struggled against him.

Sandy frowned, getting her arms free. "Maybe. Ya coulda woke me up like a normal person." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I tried the first time and it didn't work," Shadow replied, shrugging as the door opened.

Carol looked at them. "Uh, if y'all are done cuddlin', breakfast is ready and we still gotta get y'all fitted." She said, her lips twitching upwards as Sandy moved out of Shadow's hold.

Shadow got out of bed as Sandy headed down the hall, checking his phone. He had fifteen messages from Static alone and they ranged from threatening to kick Rune out to wondering how their trip was going.

 _ **Me:**_ _It's going fine. Ran into one of her aunts._

 _ **Static:**_ _Holy shit! Did you run into Aunt May? Would've been better off meeting her uncle._

Shadow shook his head before replying and closing his phone. It took him a while to remember Carol was still in the room until she cleared her throat.

"If my mama said somethin' last night, I'd like to apologize on her behalf. She ain't never had a filter when it comes to Sandy fer whatever reason." Carol said, tugging at her jacket sleeve.

"I've heard worse," Shadow mumbled, waving a dismissive hand. "But it's fine, you get used to people assuming."

She nodded, tail twitching for a moment. "Well, I hope you're making Sandy happy. Sure looks like it." She said, turning to leave.

Shadow pulled on a shirt and pants after she left, checking the list they made last night. "I hope so too," he said, folding it and putting it in his pocket. Maybe the fitting wouldn't take too long.

Sandy hoped Shadow was having a better time with his suit fitting than she was surrounded by dress after dress in a rainbow of colors and Chrissy's bridesmaids. She hadn't met them until now and frankly, she'd rather be wrestling documents out of Rune's mouth than sit here with women she never met.

"What about you? How do you know Chrissy?" One of the women asked, touching Sandy's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, I'm her maid a honor actually. I'm Carol's cousin, Sandy." She answered, holding her hand out as the brunette smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Cherry." a blonde skunk said, shaking her hand and hugging her. "Chrissy's told us so much about you guys."

Sandy nodded, pulling away from the woman. She was pretty in a way that you could tell that she either came from money or had never set foot in Texas until now.

"I heard you brought your boyfriend with you," the brunette, Sherry said. "Guess he's with Carol or your brother."

Carol was the better of the two options, Shadow would have less of a chance getting grilled with questions and the reminder that she was Sandy's cousin and if he hurt her he'd be six feet deep. Which is why Sandy was even more grateful that this was fake.

"He's probably with Carol getting a suit," Sandy replied, smiling as a cat walked up to her.

"Ms. Cheeks," he started, leading her down the hall to the changing rooms. "Is this your first fitting?"

"Nope," Sandy replied, holding still as he measured her. She always hated this part. It made her feel like an experiment at the mercy of dressmakers who always had to comment that she was too _boyish,_ oddly enough too slim for a dress made by some designer she could care less about.

"Oh, your measurements haven't changed at all. You're a very fit woman." He said, handing her the dress bag. "Just let me know if anything doesn't fit, just in case."

Sandy hummed in reply, watching walk back towards Cherry and Sherry, the rest she couldn't remember. It was now or never.

The dress fit well. It was a deep navy blue with a plunging neckline, straps, and floor length. It almost made her feel exposed and self-conscious all at one, but Sandy couldn't look away from her reflection. Naturally, she wanted someone else's opinion to make sure she wasn't fooling herself.

She took a photo, sending it to Static and busied herself with taking it off and putting it back in the bag and getting dressed before her phone pinged twice, four times. There was a string of emojis from Static and all caps of how pretty she looked and how it was time she wore something risqué, whatever he meant by that.

 _ **Static:**_ _Shadow sent me pics too. He asked me if you would like it. Fake couple goals!_

She looked at the image he sent, nearly taken aback at how nice Shadow looked. He always had, she just wished he knew that. She jumped as the curtain was pulled back and Chrissy stood in the frame.

"The girls and I were gonna go get drinks," she said, smiling and looping Sandy's arm in hers as the cat from earlier took the dress. "You wanna come?"

"Sure," Sandy answered. Granted it was only twelve pm, but it'd be nice to spend time with her cousin in law. "I wanna get to know 'em better since we're bridesmaids n all."

It would also keep her away from Aunt May as long as possible since she was helping her ma pick out food for the reception. She wondered how Shadow was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

One Up 6

A/N: It's been a rough couple of days for me. But thanks to klaudiapasqui and jediannsolo for making it a bit less rough with their art.

Shadow stared at his phone, well to be more accurate, the picture on his phone. Courtesy of Static along with a smug emoji and a heart. He really had to wonder why they were friends sometimes. So, he asked about Rune. His phone buzzed three times.

 _ **Static:😒**_ _Your mutt is fine and almost burned my couch cushion. DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! YOU CAN'T SIT THERE AND TELL ME YOUR FAKE GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T LOOK AMAZING!_

 _ **Me:**_ _Take him for a walk, let him run around or something._

Shadow could definitely sit here and say Sandy didn't—okay, she does, but she probably wouldn't want to hear that from him. In all the seven years they had known each other, this was the second dress she wore and it didn't look bad. Neither did the first, but they were just a bodyguard and his client at the time and Static. . .well, he was there.

He still didn't know how punching Static in the face made them friends that day, but he couldn't get rid of the blue annoyance that easily. Especially due to the revelation that Sandy knew the guy when they were kids.

And now it landed Shadow here, staring at a picture of Sandy in a dark navy, blue dress with a plunging neckline. Chrissy must be a miracle worker if she got Sandy to wear it.

"Is that Sandy's bridesmaid dress? Oh, I kept telling her she'd look nice." Carol said, looking over Shadow's shoulder. "By the way, how'd your suit fit?"

"It fit fine. Thanks for, uh, letting me tag along." He replied, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"No problem," she said, lightly punching him in the arm as Randy walked up to them.

He unlocked it again, and set the picture Static set as his lock screen. They had to make this convincing, right?

If Sandy had known the conversation would sudden veer into bedroom talk, she wouldn't have come at all. Was it just because they didn't have much to talk about or something some women talked about?

Most importantly, she didn't expect Cherry to look at her and ask, "Well, what about your guy? Is he, ya know, adequate?"

"Uh," Sandy sputtered. "I, um, I wouldn't know." She didn't want to know either, they were friends.

Cherry looked shocked and Sherry looked at her like she had just grown an extra limb. "What do you mean you don't know?" Sherry asked. "A man like that _has_ to be good."

Chrissy sighed, putting an arm around Sandy. "Leave her alone, y'all. If she doesn't know, then she doesn't know. What they do is their business."

Sandy would marry Chrissy in a heartbeat if Carol already wasn't. "Thanks," she mumbled, cheeks red as she downed the last of her drink. Something told her Sherry would get on her nerves more than Cherry, and it was right. So far, the brunette was invasive and shoved her two cents in where it didn't fit. Not to mention comments about Shadow that somehow made Sandy's blood boil. It wasn't like they were actually dating. What was there to be upset about anyway?

"So," Sandy started, looking at Chrissy. "Weddin's in two days. How's it feel?"

Chrissy smiled. "I mean, Carol n I were supposed to get married sooner, but July is just as good. I just wanted to thank you for coming n being my maid of honor." She said, squeezing Sandy's hand.

She nodded, catching the bartender's attention. Her phone pinged a minute later, nearly making her jump. She thought she had put it on vibrate.

 _ **Shadster:**_ _1\. I'm killing your friend. 2. You look really nice in that dress._

Sandy smiled, putting her phone away as Chrissy started talking about how her and Carol met, occasionally adding Sandy in. This wedding was going to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

One Up 7

A/N: Second to last chapter and it's movie time.

Sandy had gotten home a bit later than she had expected with Chrissy in tow to find Shadow and Carol sitting on the couch with the lights off and the tv on.

"Go get changed, it's movie night," Shadow said, swallowing as Sandy dropped a kiss on his cheek as Chrissy plopped down beside Carol.

"What we watchin'?" she asked, immediately grinning as the title card came up. Sandy came back a few minutes later, leaning against Shadow's side.

"You know," Shadow started. "I've never seen The Bodyguard."

"You've never seen The Bodyguard?" All three women asked.

"Honestly, considerin' yer job, it ain't that hard to believe." Sandy joked, nudging him and grabbing a handful of popcorn as the movie started.

"I swear Bobby Brown ruined Whitney's life," Chrissy said.

"Fuck Bobby Brown lives," Sandy replied, tossing another handful in her mouth. "I'd marry Whitney if I could."

"You say that every time, think of your boyfriend," Carol said, snickering as Shadow's attention was glued to the screen.

Shadow groaned, watching Whitney and Kevin argue. "They're both foolish. You don't just say that especially after—"

"Was it like that fer y'all?" Carol asked, grinning as they both blushed.

"No," Sandy quickly answered. "We actually jus' fought a lot."

"Complete opposite," Shadow agreed. "She attacked me first."

"I did not, you were smotherin' me so I got some space."

"Sure, by kicking me into trash cans," he said, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wow, you get famous and your sister tries to kill you. Why haven't I seen this sooner?"

As the credits rolled, Carol yawned and stretched, checking the kitchen clock. "Well, we're gonna head to bed. Rehearsal's tomorrow anyway. Plus, guess you'll be meetin' the rest of the family by then too." She said to Shadow, patting his arm before following Chrissy upstairs.

"So, how'd I do?" Shadow asked, getting up and taking the bowl to the kitchen.

"I'da preferred more hand-holdin' but you did fine for a fake boyfriend," Sandy answered smiling.

"What happened to no PDA?"

"Doesn't mean you _don't_ have to touch me. I know we haven't had time to lay it on thick, but at least there's the rehearsal." She said, shrugging. "'Sides it ain't like this is real."

Shadow turned to look at her, almost thrown off at how her mouth was turned down in a frown at the fact. "I can see why you would do all of this," he said, walking towards her. "You just wanted Carol to be happy. . .even if it took a small lie."

"And draggin' my best friend into it," Sandy scoffed. "After this is over," she paused, suddenly at a loss for words. Some part of her didn't want this to be over, well she wanted them to date for real and had no idea where it was coming from. "Sherry."

"Who?"

"Bridesmaid that kept askin' 'bout you. I got a bit upset at somethin' she said n Chrissy had to step in." Maybe it was then or way before that she realized she actually saw Shadow as more than a friend.

"I meant what I said earlier." He said, clearing his throat. "You did look nice."

Enough for him to set it as his lock screen. She always looked nice, Shadow just. . .never told her. Which was a mistake on his part and something Static will never let him live down. But the week was almost over and then they'd be back to being just friends.

"Shadow," Sandy started. "Bout the rules I think we can—"

"What rules?" Aunt May asked, walking into the kitchen. "I don't see a game board."

Sandy sighed, rubbing her temples. "Nothin' you need to worry about," she snapped. "I'm headed to bed."

She headed upstairs, taking them two at a time until she reached her old room. This was silly, it was just Aunt May. Then again, it was _Aunt May_ aka the very bane of Sandy's existence with her unnecessary commentary on her life choices. Sandy really hoped the rehearsal wouldn't take long.

"Aunt Sandy!" a girl yelled, running towards her, the basket of flowers she had dragging behind her.

"Aiko," Sandy gasped, holding her arms out and wrapping her in a hug.

The girl smiled, pushing her glasses up as she looked at Shadow. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yup. Shadow, this is one of my nieces n Randy's youngest." She said, touching Shadow's arm.

"I'm the flower girl," she proudly declared, holding the basket up as proof.

Shadow nodded, saying, "That's great, I'm sure you'll do fine." He ruffled her hair as he kneeled in front of her.

"Mm, okay, I like him," Aiko said, running off as the rehearsal started and everyone got into place.

Rehearsal went by smoothly, and one more day out of the dress, the better Sandy felt. Then again, the wedding was tomorrow and her whole family would see her in it. It couldn't be that bad anyway, she only had to wear it for a few hours and then most likely leave it in her closet.

She looked over at Shadow as he grabbed her hand. "I swear if another one of your family members asks me if I'm going to marry you," he groused. "I'm leaving."

She chuckled, leaning against him. "Shoulda expected it. After all, we have been "dating" for five years."

Shadow rolled his eyes, briefly squeezing her hand before wandering off to grab something to drink. He needed a distraction. He answered his phone as it rang, Static's voice nearly startling him at how loud it was.

"What's wrong now?" Shadow asked, standing by the refreshments.

"One, you have to tell Sandy the truth. Two, oh I dunno, your dog ran away!" Static replied, cars passing by in the background. "He opened the door and left. What kind of Houndoom knows how to do that?"

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. "I taught him how, but just check my house. Also, I don't have to tell her anything." He answered, moving out of the wedding room to the hall.

Static sighed. "It's been seven years. Ever since you guys met, you've had this stupid crush on her. Well, maybe after she almost kicked your ass, but still. This is the perfect time."

Shadow groaned. "Before her cousin's wedding," he started. "Maybe later and when we aren't fake dating."

"Well, she can only hold out for so long and—there you are, Rune, get over here." He soon hung up, leaving Shadow to listen to the dial tone before hanging up himself. He could only hope she felt the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

One Up 8

A/N: I'm actually kinda sad about this being the last chapter since I had a lot of fun with it. Make sure to leave a review!

"You look more nervous than I do," Chrissy said, clipping her hair into an updo before turning to face Sandy. "and I'm the one getting married today."

Sandy bit her lip, reapplying her dark lipstick. "I know, I know. It's jus. . ." she paused, capping the lipstick up. "I'm nervous for you."

Chrissy looked at her, brown eyes narrowed. "I've known you long enough to know that's a lie. Come on, tell me what's actually wrong." She said.

"Fine, but you can not tell Carol," Sandy replied, swallowing. "Shadow n I ain't actually datin'. I jus told Carol that so she'd be happy and now I have to do that man's laundry for a month. N it only gets worse cause I may have actually fallen in love with him." She admitted, watching Chrissy's face for any sign of anger or even disgust.

Instead, she laughed. "Oh man, Carol's gonna kill you when she finds out. I mean, I won't tell her but she'll figure it out I'm sure." She said, sniffling as she finished. "And about your not boyfriend, the only bad thing that can happen is, well, if you don't tell him how you really feel."

Sandy nodded, tucking a loose coil behind her ear. Maybe growing her hair out _was_ a mistake. And she suddenly felt exposed all over again in the dress she wore.

"Hey, we're ready for. . .you." Shadow said, stopping as he walked into the room. Was the neckline too much? Sandy watched his gaze flick up and then down her frame, his mouth twitching for a brief moment as he appeared stunned.

He almost reminded her of a Magikarp out of water before the neutral mask he always wore slipped into place.

"Let's just go," he mumbled, offering his arm out to Sandy and avoiding her gaze.

"You alright?" she asked, feeling how tense his arm was. The steady thrum of his pulse quicken as well.

Shadow nodded, barely looking at her as he led her down the aisle and to the altar before returning to his seat. He lied, but she would let it go this time.

Sandy had always thought Chrissy's wedding dress looked nice, if a bit frilly for her tastes, but the look on Carol's face when she finally saw it—saw _Chrissy_ in it—almost brought tears to her eyes.

The service passed by soon enough into the reception. Sandy sat in a chair, nursing the glass of wine she plucked off a tray once this whole thing started. She blinked, looking up at Shadow as he held his hand out.

"Dance with me," he said, meeting her gaze before looking away. "Please."

Sandy sighed, taking his hand. "You owe me a new drink afterward," she said, letting him lead her to the dancefloor.

"Deal." He replied, settling a hand on her hip and pulling her close.

Maybe it was just the situation they were in or because of how long they had known each other that caused her to feel like this. Then again, she had known Static for longer and not once did the thought of dating him pop into her head. What was so different about Shadow?

Maybe it was because he reminded her of Adam and Michael or even Maggie. However, Adam was family now via Karol, Michael still lived in their neighborhood, and, well, she hadn't seen Maggie since college and that was Aunt May's fault.

"Sandy," Shadow said, it looked he had been calling her for a while. "About last night, what were you going to say?"

She furrowed her brows before leading them out the reception building and into the warm night. "Mind repeatin' yourself?"

"About the rules. What were you gonna say?" he asked again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, jus that we could get rid of them," she said, looking away from him. "Since the week's over with n we made it through the weddin'." She quickly added, smiling. "Guess I'll get started on yer laundry when we get back to Talfryn."

She moved to go back inside, gritting her teeth as Aunt May made her way towards them.

"Someone's looking for you out front," she said, looking at Sandy's dress. "I'm surprised you wore something like that. It's rather. . .bold for you, ain't it?"

Sandy sucked in a breath, knocking into Aunt May's shoulder as she passed. She stopped, looking at the gray squirrel that stood in front of her.

"Maggie," she said, walking towards the woman. "What are you—"

"Wow," she interrupted, whistling low as she looked at Sandy. "You look hot, I almost feel jealous of your boyfriend." Brown eyes crinkling as she smiled, hugging Sandy.

"What are you doin' here?" Sandy asked, pulling away from her ex-girlfriend.

"Just wanted to check in since I heard you were in town." The woman answered, moving to sit on the steps.

"I jus came for the week n the weddin'," Sandy replied, sitting beside her as Shadow walked up to them. "Maggie, this is Shadow, my—"

Maggie sniffed, standing to shake Shadow's hand. "Nice to meet you, hope you're treating Sandy well. I'm her, uh, ex-girlfriend." She said, clearing her throat as Shadow looked at them. "Just dropped in to say hi."

"So this is the girlfriend you poured paint all over," Shadow said, grinning as Sandy kicked at his shin. "Nice to meet you too."

"It was an accident, and she deserved it," Sandy mumbled, rolling her eyes as they both pulled her up.

"Premeditated outfit ruining, tsk tsk. I'll miss that sweater." Maggie joked. "Honestly, she's quite a catch."

" _She_ is standing right here," Sandy said. "Also, ya can always visit me in Talfryn if you ever come back around. Here's my number," she continued, handing Maggie her phone.

"I'll look forward to it, but I have a plane to catch. . .in twenty minutes so I better leave." Maggie looked at Sandy once more as she handed the phone back. "Glad I got to see you again."

Sandy nodded, watching her go after one last hug. For the second time.

"We should probably head on back in, looks like Chrissy n Carol are 'bout to leave for their honeymoon." She said, starting up the steps and looking at Shadow as he pulled her back, his lips meeting hers for the first time that week.

It was slow, unsure even, as their lips met again, Shadow's hand cupping her cheek and sliding into her hair. She didn't need to tell him how she felt if he was on the same wavelength, the simple push and pull of two people who knew each other. A frustrated scream tore them apart as Aunt May practically ran towards them.

"You broke rule two," Sandy mumbled, earning an eye roll as she turned to face her aunt.

Aunt May looked between them, clenching the hem of her dress before asking, "Why couldn't you just leave with Maggie? Didn't you love her?"

"I did," Sandy admitted, shrugging. "But you got in the way of that too. I don't get it, what's your problem with me?"

Aunt May frowned, folding her arms against her chest. "You remind me of myself n I ain't want you to end up like I did, practically alone n with kids." She finally answered. "Maggie was good to you, so were the other two, n I jus. . ." she paused, clearing her throat. "Never mind. I jus wanted you to grow up like a lady."

"I am," Sandy said. "Least ya coulda did was talk to me."

The woman nodded, holding her arms out for a hug. Sandy returned it, looking at Shadow as he put his arms around them.

"Since it looks like their limo is here," he started. "We should send them off."

They headed inside to congratulate the newlywed couple, the night almost over with.

"So, you made up with your aunt. You both fell in love despite my warnings. And you both owe me thirty dollars." Static said, sitting between them and putting his feet in Shadow's lap.

"I'm not paying you," Shadow said, shoving Static's feet off him. "What do you have us watching anyway?"

"Adventure Time finale," Static answered. "Then I found some crime shit you'd both like, you weirdos."

He grunted as they punched him in the arm. It was nice to have them back and all, but he'd like to get punched less.


End file.
